Apocalypse Challenge - ordered by activity
Explanation: I have reordered the individual restriction items thematically. Each restriction is followed by the restriction that has to be cleared in brackets. The restrictions are taken from The Apocalypse Challenge page on this site as of the Seventh of August 2011. Any changes after that are not reflected on this page. This are the miscelananeous restrictions, special restrictions can be found under: Restrictions on Item Usage Restrictions on Going Out Restrictions on Buying and Building *Wishes may not be promised(Symphonic) *You have to pay bribery each week. For more details see (Criminal Mastermind) Find Career: *When Sims use the paper to Look for Job, they may only select the first of the three jobs that appears in the paper that day. The 2nd and 3rd jobs may not be taken. **If Master Thief is NOT cleared yet, sims in the household are still restricted to the first job available either by computer, newspaper or random determination of the remaining restrictions. **If Science is cleared, sims may look on the computer. **If Military is cleared, sims may walk to the job lot to get their job''(Journalism)'' *Sims MUST take the first job in the paper on the first day of the challenge, no exceptions - or they can use the alternate rule and randomly determine their job. Subsequent sims must take the first job in the paper on the first day they look for a job, UNLESS that career track has been cleared by another sim already. Then they may take the second job (or the third if the second career track has been cleared). They may wait as many days as they need to get a job in a career track that has not been cleared. They MUST take the first uncleared career track job available in the paper on what ever day they are looking.If Science has been cleared, sims may use the news paper OR the computer to find a job, but they must take the first listed job available, taking in to account what restrictions have already been lifted.If Military has been lifted, you may use the random method to find a job. If you roll an option where one of the choices has already been cleared, you automatically get the one that hasn't. If you roll an option where both choices have already been cleared, you can roll again. For example, if you roll and get 1, the options are Business and Law Enforcement. If Business has already been cleared, you must take the Law Enforcement job. If Business and Law Enforcement-Forensics have both been cleared but Law Enforcement-Special Agent have NOT been cleared, then you must still take Law Enforcement and chose the Special Agent branch at level 6. If Business and both Law Enforcement branches have been cleared, you must roll again.(Thief) *All Ambitions Professional Careers will require clearing Military and Law Enforcment - International Super Spy before they are available to your sims. *All Self Employment Careers will require clearing Military and Life of Crime - Master Thief before they are available to your sims *Your sim may not register as self employed.(Business) Inventory: *If an object has no value, (such as newspapers, certain books, old homework or dirty dishes), you may delete it, regardless of existing restrictions. (general) *Sims may carry no more than 3 items in their inventory at any one time, with the exception of career specific items (ghost hunter paraphernalia, fingerprint kit, stylist and architect portfolios, beepers etc because they cannot be moved). (Athletics) *If a spouse moves in with more than three items in their inventory, you must downsize them immediately upon moving them in. Any items whose restrictions have not been lifted must be placed into family inventory for the remainder of the challenge (Athletics) *You may not sell buy mode items, items you received as celebrity perks, crafted items, fruits, vegetables or fish via the buy or build tab, through the consignment shop, or at the grocery store. (You may still sell build mode items, such as walls, windows and stairs). Ghost Hunters selling spirits to the Science facility are exempt from this rule. (Business) *Any sim who is in the ghost hunter career MUST sell spirits before they return home from work''.(Ghost Hunter)'' *Sims may not hold food in inventory. Fish and vegetables are considered food. You have 8 sim hours after catching fish or harvesting vegetables to remove those items from your inventory by selling them or setting them on the ground if you can't sell items yet. (Culinary) *Sims may produce toys with the work bench in order to skill up. Toys produced by the "practice inventing" interaction on the Inventor's Bench must be immediately placed into family inventory or sold. (da Vinci) *Sims may not have death flowers in their inventory''.(Ghost Hunter)'' *Sims may not keep life fruit in their inventories, nor may they store it in their refrigerators or cook with it. They must remove it from their inventories right away. If the business restriction has been cleared, they may sell it. Otherwise, it needs to go into family inventory or a foreign storage trunk or be stored under the house's foundation or in a blocked off room in the basement''.(Ghost Hunter)'' *Graves and urns may not be placed into inventory''.(Ghost Hunter)'' *You may not place meteorites you have found anywhere on the ground''.(Naturalist)'' Family inventory: *Once sims put something in their family inventory, it stays there forever and may not ever be used again with the exception of items that automatically get placed there, like certain opportunity items (the shower or TV or stereo you have to fix), Career rewards, the Nectary or the Martial Arts items or the Time Machine when you first get them through normal game mechanics – unless you take it out and then put it back in to your family inventory. Then it gets sucked up the black hole. (general) *Career reward items (like the Minus 1 Kelvin refrigerator or the police cruiser) may be taken out of family inventory and placed on the lot once their individual restrictions have been lifted. They may not be moved after they have been placed if they are larger than 1 square or 2 half squares. (Athletics) *Items received as celebrity perks must be left in family inventory. (Athletics) Moving in and out: *no one (Hopelessness) *Only persons intended to contribute to the bloodline (general) *no vampires (general) *no rich (general) *Rich sims (the Diva and Mr. Big) may not be moved into the house for any reason.(Stylist) *If a spouse moves in with more than three items in their inventory, you must downsize them immediately upon moving them in. Any items whose restrictions have not been lifted must be placed into family inventory for the remainder of the challenge (Athletics) *Proposals to move in may only be offered by the Sim who is in love and will produce the next generation with the new household member.(Spy) *Sims may not “Find own place” or otherwise move out of the house.(Military) Social Interactions: *Once any Sim grows into an elder, you may no longer issue any direct commands to them, nor cancel any of their actions. You may still cancel actions that would otherwise break another restriction (such as playing computer games). You may also direct an elder to quit their job if they happen to miss a day of work with the Master Thief restriction still in effect. (Comforting Children) *Sims may not perform the “Leap in arms” interaction. (Athletics) *Sims may not use The Claw interaction with their toddlers.(Day Care) *Sims may not ask about Alma Mater.(Day Care) *Sims may not talk about art, sculptures or inventions.(da Vinci) *Sims may not teach other Sims skills or tutor children. EXCEPT for older sims teaching toddlers to walk, talk and use the potty.(Education) *Sims may not learn any songs on foreign adventures.(Actor, Rock Star) *Sims may not sing, unless they autonomously sing in the shower.(Actor, Rock Star) *Sims may not "form group" with other sims.**If this happens just by inviting a sim over to your house, you do not need to disband the group - the game doesn't give you an option here.(Actor) *Sims may not choose the "group up with" action for any sim. If the game forces you into a group when you invite another sim over to your house, don't worry about it or leave the group (this is a bug, I believe, and you don't have control over it.).(Stylist) *Sims may not attend parties thrown by resident townies.(Director) *Sims may not discuss their favorite TV shows.(Director) *Sims may not sign autographs or hold autograph sessions.(Director, Rock Star) *Sims may not schmooze celebrity sims or try to impress them.(Director) *Sims may not interact with the paparazzi except to tell them to "stop doing that" (Director) *Sims may not "draw attention" of the paparazzi.(Director) *Sims may not plead with the Grim Reaper (Ghost Hunter) *Only sims in the Ghost Hunter career may perform social interactions with ghosts or the grim reaper.(Ghost Hunter) *Sims who are not friends with a member of the household may not enter the house.(Spy) *Sims may not hire or befriend Service Sims (like the mail carrier, the butler, the maid etc).(Spy) *Doctor sims may not conduct health clinics, try experimental procedures or give medical advice.(Medical) *Whenever Sims woohoo, they MUST choose “Try for baby” If ‘try for baby’ is not an option, they may not woohoo. (Unless the sim is already pregnant, too old to get pregnant or the two Sims woohooing are the same gender).(Medical) *Sims may not form bands or perform in public (parties or lounges), or even at the park (Rock Star) *Sims may not choose the “Go Here With..” interactions except for with immediate family members.(Stylist) *You may not give flowers to your romantic interest (Naturalist) Events: *Adults may not leave on the "free" vacation (Day Care, Military, Politics and International Super Spy) *Teen sims may not break curfew at all. (Day Care) *Sim teenagers may not attend school at all.(Education) *Sim children must attend school as normal. They haven't given us a home schooling option yet, unfortunately.(Education) *Child sims must pass up all opportunities related to school (no interviewing the grocer, making friends with another child or cleaning the bug cages).(Education) *Child sims may only leave the lot for school. They must come home imediately after school and may not stay to tend to bug cages or other opportunities. They may also not go over to friends' houses after school.(DNA) *Teenage and child Sims may not leave the home except to go to school. They may not be off the lot at all after 3pm. *If Education is cleared, they may not complete after school opportunities. They must come home immediately. **If they want to go over to someone's house after school, they may not. They must come home immediately.(Military) *Traits must be chosen using the random selection button at each age transition where it is offered.(Education) *Sims may not pursue celebrity status through pop up opportunities or challenges.(Director) Work: *If you get a chance card while at work, you must not ignore it. You MUST choose one of the two options.(Thief) *There are only jobs, careers and self employment opportunities available for Young Adults and Adults.Elders and Teens may not get employment of any kind - including moonlighting as mixologists or playing in a band.Teens and Elders may still sell fish, vegetables, paintings, inventions or sculptures if Business is lifted, and they may collect royalties on books they write. They just can't work at doing it as a Self-Employed worker. The union bosses don't like it.(Thief) *When a sim turns into an elder they may continue to work if they choose and they comply with existing restrictions.Elders MAY quit work (as opposed to Young Adults and Adults) since they are not allowed to retire. (this is their good reason :P ) If Law Enforcement-Dynamic DNA Profiler has not been cleared, Elders MUST have an Athletics skill of 10 to continue working. If Comforting Children has not been cleared, Elders may not be given any commands at all - to either start doing something or stop doing something (except to stop them from breaking a particular rule). If they manage to get to work without being late, let them keep working. If they are late or miss work entirely for any reason, they must quit their job. That is the only command you can give them.(Thief) *If a sim misses a SINGLE day of work for any reason (including pregnancy) they must quit their job. Because pregnancy receives a mandatory 4 work days off to raise the tyke, it is recommended that you choose to have children either before entering the work force or after you have cleared your job. If you work from home as a writer, sculptor, painter or etc., this restriction does not apply to you.If a sim loses employment in a career for any reason (quitting or being fired) they may never take a job in that career again. This cross-applies to teenage, adult and elder careers. (Thief) *You are not allowed to just up and quit your job for no good reason. You have to either be fired outright, be late for work, have a pregnancy that puts you into maternity leave or age up into an elder with less than 10 skill points in body ( before Comforting Children and Law Enforcement - Dynamic DNA Profiler have been cleared). By the way, it is CHEATING if you purposely make your sim late for work so you can quit your job. It is also cheating to purposely go to work in a super rotten mood to lower your job performance so you get fired (it's hard enough to stay happy, but you should avoid going with a red plumb bob if you can.). If you do this with the express purpose of finding another job for your sim, then you have lost the challenge. (Thief)